Of Relationships & Those Who Don't Stand A Chance
by ibelieveintruelove
Summary: A cute little HarryGinny oneshot to get you in the mood for Deathly Hallows. Harry has always been crap when it came to relationships, and now he's really messed things up. Written PreDH, now an AU fic.


Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or concerning Harry Potter, it all belongs to JKR!

Of Mistakes, Growing Emotions, And Those Who Don't Stand A Chance

By: ibelieveintruelove

Harry had never been very good at relationships – it was Hermione who was the expert on that subject. So when he decided that breaking up with Ginny at Dumbledore's funeral would be the best thing for both of them, he honestly believed that he was making the right decision.

He was sorely mistaken.

Harry knew now that he truly _was_ crap when it came to relationships. Break-ups were supposed to be (to his knowledge at least) painful at first, but then the feelings would slowly ebb away and you would move on with your life. That was how it happened with Cho, at least.

Then again, he always knew that Ginny Weasley was nothing like Cho Chang.

Ginny had come to mean so much to him in the few short weeks that they were together that he often wondered what he ever saw in Cho and why he had failed to notice Ginny sooner. She was all the things that Cho was not and Ginny displayed Cho's few positive aspects in herself ten times better. Ginny had become his rock, his happiness, his shelter, and his joy right from the moment that he had first kissed her in the Gryffindor common room. He couldn't imagine how he had survived without her for so long and didn't want to even entertain the slightest possibility of not having Ginny with him in the future.

It was this realization that forced Harry into reality and spurred his motivation for their break-up.

After all, didn't everyone who he had ever been emotionally attached to (with the exception of Ron and Hermione, who together seemed to be able to withstand any sort of attack) ended up dead? His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore – Harry would not have been surprised to learn that Voldemort kept track of everyone Harry knew on an ongoing list that started with the closest person Harry had left.

So, with the horcrux hunt hanging over his head and the loss of yet another of his loved ones fresh in his memory; Harry severed his ties with Ginny and set her free of him. Free of him and all the dangers that he brought with him. He told himself that his heavy heart would soon lighten and in a few weeks he would move on and begin his hunt for Lord Voldemort.

At first it seemed as though Harry's plan had worked; the first few days at the Dursleys' without Ginny had been painful, to say the least (much more painful than the aftermath of his break-up with Cho), but it looked as though things were getting better. But, perhaps he had only been cheering up because he knew that soon he would be back at the Burrow and every day that went by brought him one day closer to Ginny.

What he had not been prepared for was the onslaught of emotions that attacked him upon seeing her for the first time in several weeks. It took all of Harry's self-control to not snog Ginny senseless on the spot – watching family members be damned. The friendly hug he received form her when he arrived did not help to calm those feelings in the slightest.

That night he assured himself that all of these feelings were just left over from before their spilt and had been drudged up again after seeing her for the first time in a little over a month. It would just take a little time for his emotions to return to the friendly-brotherly type of feelings that he should be having towards her. 

As the week progressed, things only worsened for Harry. He was positive that his feelings for Ginny were growing rather than decreasing. In fact, he could not remember a time when he had ever found Ginny Weasley more irresistible. Although, Ginny's persistently friendly manner towards him did not help at all in Harry's goal of Try-To-Stop-Liking-Ginny-Weasley. If anything it made the monster in his chest roar in approval of his ever intensifying emotions towards Ginny.

The day of Bill and Fleur's wedding arrived after one of the most emotionally trying weeks of Harry's life. Harry had spent the first half of the day rushing around the Burrow and helping with last minute wedding preparations, despite the fact that all the while he was attempting to plan his, Ron's, and Hermione's sneak-out that night.

Harry was seated between Ron and Hermione at the wedding as the music began to play and the bridesmaids preceded Fleur down the aisle. As he turned his head to watch their approach, his eyes fell upon the most beautiful vision that he had ever seen. Ginny Weasley: dressed in a magnificent pale gold gown with her red locks cascading down her back and her bright brown eyes lighting up the room. It was in that one moment that Harry realized why he couldn't seem to get over Ginny, why it was impossible for him to keep Ginny out of his thoughts.

He was in love with Ginny Weasley.

Harry tried all night to find an opportunity to talk to Ginny, to tell her all of the things that needed to be said. _I'm sorry… I don't think that we should call off our relationship… I love you…_ But try as he might he never seemed to be able to find a chance to talk with Ginny on her own. She was always doing this or that or talking with some guest or other. During the few moments of the evening when he _was_ graced with her presence, there were always too many other people around (who would not leave!) for Harry to make his announcement.

And so the wedding ended and Harry found himself creeping out of the Burrow in the early hours of the morning having still not said anything to Ginny. As Ron and Hermione followed him, Harry walked through the front door…

…and was met by a short, red-headed girl with a hard, blazing look in her eye and an air of determination about her.

"Where are you lot going?" Ginny asked.

And Harry knew that this was his chance, his one last golden opportunity to tell Ginny how he truly felt. He couldn't leave without telling her, he couldn't leave her like this. He also realized that his mouth now seemed to be incapable of producing sound. So, he did the one thing that was sure to loosen his tongue.

He kissed her.

It was a slow, passionate kiss; one that asked for forgiveness and begged for a chance to be loved. When they finally parted, Harry gazed into her gorgeous brown eyes and finally spoke aloud the truth that had been plaguing him for so long.

"I love you, Ginny," he said.

And then the most wonderful, magical thing happened. Ginny's face lit up and her lips parted into a joyful smile. "I love you too, Harry," she said.

As Harry pulled her closer for another kiss he knew that it did not really matter whether Ginny was to come with them or not, and it did not really matter whether or not they found the horcruxes in ten months or ten years. All that mattered was that Harry loved Ginny, and she loved him in return.

…. And Voldemort didn't stand a chance against that.

A/N: So what did you think? Leave a review and let me know!

I wrote this little one-shot as a way to help the writer's block that I've been having on my other Harry Potter story. Hopefully I will finish it before the seventh book comes out (Yay!) so keep an eye out for it!


End file.
